1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a navigation server and the like which supports guiding of a mobile body by a navigation device, on the basis of communication with the navigation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique of making a navigation device set and output a new route to a destination position, in the case where an automobile departs from a route to the destination set by the navigation device mounted on the automobile (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-068389 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-261782).
However, there is a possibility that a route lacking adequacy in view of various circumstances such as a situation not taken into consideration at the time of route setting by the navigation device, and that the automobile is guided according to such route.